


Proxy

by NancyBrown



Series: Proxyverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shagging the boss's daughter has some benefits other than the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompt: suit

Shagging the boss's daughter -- the official story is "adopted" but he knows better now -- has some benefits other than the obvious. Rose is obsessed with her dimensional cannon project, but if she wants to blow off steam in the middle of a work day, no-one will argue with her when she drops by Ianto's desk and gives him that look. The other blokes in his department kid him about his "coffee breaks," and there's not one of them who isn't a little jealous.

They've been in this empty office less than a minute. He's already buried inside her, has her pushed up against the wall while her nails rake furrows into his suit jacket. Rose likes his suits, all of them, but the pinstripe is best. Because he's him, he's timed her with the stopwatch in his pocket and knows on the days he wears this suit, she gets off thirty-seven seconds faster, on average. One night when they were drinking, he made her a chart. That sobered her up so fast that he never mentioned it again.

Their arrangement needs to stay simple, he thinks, holding her up with one arm and delving between their bodies with his fingers, stroking her where they join, rubbing a firm knuckle against her clit. No talk of pinstripe suits, no questions why she isn't sleeping with her otherwise inseparable friend Smith, just tight, hot, smooth wetness between her legs, and mumbled curses when she comes.

After, they're sore and spent, sitting side by side against the wall where they fucked. Rose kisses him then, only ever then. "Thanks."

"Bad day?" He ought to straighten his clothes, but he's too tired.

She nods. "The power relays again."

She's said the project is nearly complete, and he knows what that means. When the cannon is functional, Rose will cross through to the other world and never come back. If this were more than sex, more than her relieving tension with a warm body who cleans up well for the occasional visit to the Tyler mansion, more than his extended grief over Lisa remoulded into something more physical and real, he'd feel rejected. But it's not.

"Are there doubles of everyone in that other universe?"

She shrugs. He's asked before in different ways, and they both know what he wants to know. "I'll look you up," she says with a grin, but she doesn't mean it. The other him isn't the one she's doing all this for.

"Do." He stands up, offering her a hand, helping her adjust herself so she doesn't look so recently shagged. Just because everyone knows is no reason not to be discreet. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Of course not." Rose takes his hand. "Maybe you'll notice something we haven't."

It's a joke. Ianto's background isn't anywhere near this level of technology. Rose's interest in him extends to his tongue and his hands and his cock, not to his brain. Still, he offers her a polite smile. Sleeping with the boss's daughter means access to the top-secret work she's overseeing, means paying close and unobserved attention to the equipment and its operation.

Someday soon, Rose will go through to another universe to find her Doctor. Ianto might just decide to follow her to see if that other world also has a Lisa.

"Maybe I will."


End file.
